


Would you order anything of me?

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Inspired by a fic, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Nudity, Scars, artwork, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: Fanart inspired by Bex perfect fanfic More than time.You will find a NSFW fanart inside so read the tags before you enter!
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Would you order anything of me?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More Than Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567903) by [breadthief (trufield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief). 




End file.
